


the weather today is slightly sarcastic

by saturnwritings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (on dreams side), /dsmp, /rp, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Boys, and the ending like wow i made techno so soft for what??, dream mother gothel kinnie confirmed :0, it gets kinda cheesy at the end sorry, like that little flashback was my fav part to write in this, maybe i shouldnt expose myself like that huh, no beta we die like men, no but theyre literally my fav dynamic to write abt, or ever, sleepy bois family dynamics, thats new ig, this is kinda a vent because i am unapologetically a techno kinnie ://
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwritings/pseuds/saturnwritings
Summary: An awkward silence filled the air, before a curious expression overtook Technoblade’s face. “So why were you hanging out Dream? Was he here to mock you about being an exile-Andy again?” Tommy grumbled.“No. We were hanging out.” His matter-of-fact tone a facade of confidence. Techno rolled his eyes.“I’m sure you were, Tommy.”or, in exile, tommy is visited by techno, and while he wants to convince himself that he hates the fucking traitor, he's left feeling more comforted than dream ever made him feel.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 282





	the weather today is slightly sarcastic

**Author's Note:**

> im counting this as a vent because its so dialogue heavy even though i know thats not a vent but i was really just self projecting onto tommy and techno in this
> 
> haha also this is based on one of the songs from the ratatouille musical on tiktok the song is django’s reprise from @fettuccinefettuqueen
> 
> (title is from ‘london beckoned songs about money written by machines’ by panic at the disco)

“You’re really falling for that bullshit?”

A familiar monotone voice filled his ears, and Tommy shivered. Technoblade stood, leaning against a tree near the building of logsteadshire. Tommy mentally cursed himself for not noticing, the new blue bourgeoisie ‘retirement’ outfit stood out obviously from all the dull browns and greens of the trees. 

Tommy narrowed his eyes, his attitude a full 180 from when Dream was visiting. Dream, his only friend, at least that was what Dream told him. And who was he to not believe him? No one visited, no one cared, Dream was his only friend

“What do you want, Techno.” Techno laughed, amused.

“I just wanted to check up on my little brother, see how he’s doing.” Anger bubbled in Tommy’s gut in response to Techno’s patronizing tone. Tommy huffed.

Just moments ago Dream was waving goodbye as he exited through the Nether portal, Tommy already reminiscing on everything they had done that day: riptide practice, chest room expansion, Dream convincing him to take down more of the Nether bridge, villager trading, and more! Now Technoblade was here. Techno, the traitor, the smug pig hybrid dressed up in a bourgeoisie outfit son-of-a-bitch.

_(What was the saying about putting makeup on a pig?)_

“...Shut up,” was the only thing Tommy could think to say. Techno smirked, his tusks glinting in the subdued moonlight. 

_(Jesus, even the weather was dreary.)_

An awkward silence filled the air, before a curious expression overtook Technoblade’s face. “So why were you hanging out Dream? Was he here to mock you about being an exile-Andy again?” Tommy grumbled.

“No. We were hanging out.” His matter-of-fact tone a facade of confidence. Techno rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you were, Tommy.”

Tommy was getting fed up with his brother. Dream and him were friends! They played games together and hung out and Dream always came to visit. He didn’t care what Techno thought, he betrayed them. 

_(Why was he still trying to prove himself, then?)_

“It’s true! Dream and I are friends. We- we’re- we hangout all the time and, and he actually cares about me unlike you. He gave me a trident, and we had cake together, he even let me keep my items today, and- and said he’d take me back to L’manburg for Christmas!”

He crossed his arms, “God, Tommy, you’re getting excited about Dream letting you keep your own items? Wow, some friend he is, huh,” Techno snorted and shook his head, “Jesus, how brainwashed are you?”

Techno laughed mockingly, but when Tommy cast his gaze aside and puffed his cheeks, Techno’s eyes widened. “Wait… you actually thought they cared about you? That they were going to let you back if you were on your best behaviour?” 

Something about Techno in that moment brought Tommy back to when they were all younger. When they hadn’t gone through all the hardships of war, when they were still a whole family, when Techno and Wilbur would always tease Tommy, for being younger, for being smaller. Something about Techno ridiculing him made him feel comforted, cared about, he knew it should embarrass him, but his mind was telling him it didn’t.

“Did Phil and I teach you nothing? Trust no one, Tommy. People might say they’re on your side but you have to realize that they’re not.” 

There was silence for a second, and Tommy shifted in his place, “What about you?” Techno chuckled, before moving forward and resting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“That’s different. We’re on your side ‘cause we’re family, we have to stick up for each other.” He gave a lopsided grin. Tommy was again reminded of old Techno, a specific memory of them flashed through his mind, but it was still oh so vivid.

_(“Stance wider, Tommy.”_

_“I know, I know, I’m trying!” Wilbur chuckled from under the apple tree._

_“Try harder!”_

_Tommy huffed, sweat dripping down the side of his face. Distracted, he lost his footing, and he felt a wooden sword clash against his shins right before he fell to the ground._

_“Ow…” Tommy closed an eye and rubbed the side of his head that had collided with the dirt, his own wooden sword dropped to the side of him. He heard Phil scold Wilbur in the distance. He almost started to tear up before hearing his brother speak._

_“Here.” He looked up to see Techno with an outstretched hand. He grabbed it and was pulled up._

_Tommy bit the inside of his cheek before looking away childishly._

_“Your problem was that you got distracted. You were too focused on what people around you were saying that you forgot what your main goal was.” Tommy listened to his brother’s explanation._

_“You’ve been reading The Art of War again, haven’t you.”_

_Techno gave a lopsided grin.)_

Tommy felt conflicted as he reminisced.

“Dream and Tubbo and everyone else in L’manburg? They’re not your friends. To them, we’re nothing but pests. It’s ‘cause we always try to take them down, foil their plans, but, you know, someone has to do it, right?” Techno raised his eyebrows and nudged Tommy.

Tommy didn’t respond. His jaw was clenched, his eyes were strained, he didn’t realize he was clenching his hands so much until he felt something wet drip down them, and saw the crimson liquid fall, almost gracefully, down his arm.

“Dream’s my friend…” He started. He didn’t know what he was even going to say, so it didn’t really matter that Techno interrupted him.

“You think you’re special? You think you’re different to everyone else, to all the other pawns Dream likes to play around with?!” Techno’s exasperated tone showed Tommy how worked up he was getting.

“Tommy, the world we live in belongs to the enemy!”

Techno stared at him, Tommy squinted.

“Everything - everyone - is being controlled by him. Even you, Tommy, as much as you don’t want to believe it, you’re being used. He’s manipulating you! He’s not your friend, let alone your only friend!”

“Well, who is then?!” Tommy cut him off, “Who else is my friend? No one else visits me, no one- no one cares like he does!”

He was yelling. Techno’s face was expressionless, with only a hint of unamused. In between his yelling, the only thing you could hear was the faint crackling of the nearby campfire and the distance chirping of birds and cicadas. Tommy could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes, before falling and rolling down his cheeks.

“You know, everyone says they care about me. Some people visit, but only, like, once, before leaving. Everyone leaves pity presents, Ranboo even sends letters, but, but no one actually, genuinely cares,” Tommy sniffled, “I have no one.”

Silence once again filled the air, the only addition was Tommy’s small sniffles.

“You have Phil, and you have me. Because, Tommy, as much as I hate to admit it, we’re family. And while I will never understand why you care so much about L’manburg and everyone else, I do care about you, and so does Phil,” he sucked in a breath, “and so does Wilbur.”

Tommy’s eyes widened.

“You have us, because no matter what side you fight for, you always have your family. And,” he paused “And I know that Wilbur would not have wanted you to be alone, either.”

Techno gave a small smile.

“The Retirement Home will always welcome you if you need anything.”

With that, Techno turned around and disappeared into the forest, leaving Tommy to stand there, shocked.

Tommy was alone again, but something in his mind told him it was only physical.

**Author's Note:**

> i might wanna actually write something where tommy for real joins their side (cause in family reunion and this it cuts off) but idk what even to write about? if you have any ideas leave them in the comments maybe? maybe a kudos? if youre up for it follow my twitter @SAIL0RSATXRN mayhap?


End file.
